Sticks and Stones
by leggylover03
Summary: Faramir runs off in search of a better life.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Summary: Faramir runs off in search of a better life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot.  
  
A/N: This fic is AU. In this fic I have made Faramir younger that he truly is in the book just for this fic. All reviews are welcome, All flames will be laughed at by my friends and then returned to you. This fic was written for Alex and I hope she likes it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sunlight made everything seem to glow, everything that is but the one room; where alone, huddled in the corner sat the trembling child. The clothes of royalty he wore, yet the haunting look in his eyes spoke of a different life. There sat Faramir son of Denethor. He had never felt royal or regal, in fact he felt as if he were a servant, only around to humor his father. Never had he received love from him, only anger and bitterness.  
  
He sat up from his spot on the floor when he heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Those footsteps were what haunted his every waking hour. They belonged to his father, to him the cruelest man alive.  
  
The door flung open almost hitting him and he scampered to his feet. "Where have you been. I have been searching for you for the entire afternoon. Someone said you refused to stand up to the captain's son. You disgrace me, how are you my son, for your brother Boromir would never have backed down."  
  
Faramir cringed at his father's harsh words but he was not swift enough to deflect the fist that came towards him. He went reeling back to the floor much quicker than he had arose.   
  
"Get up boy, you are to sit in this room for the remainder of the day. I do not wish for you to embarass me at dinner as we are having guests." With these words his father glared at him and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
Faramir sat down on his bed rubbing his face. His father truly did not love him so why should he stay here. Faramir did not want to leave his brother, for Boromir had always tried to be a buffer between him and his father. Coming into his room late at night and consoling him when Denethor had been exceptionally harsh. He had told Faramir time and time again that it was not his fault; that his father was just that way. Faramir loved Boromir but not enough to stay here anymore. He had to get away, to find somewhere where that there was no one trying to harm him. With a sniffle he got up and packed a few things and with a last look he climbed out the window and away from the only home he had known.  
  
All afternoon he walked until he came up a group of men riding the most beautifully adorned horses he had ever seen. They wore elegant clothes to just be out for a ride. Upon a closer look he noticed why; these were riders of Rohan the infamous Rohirrim. He had heard stories of them, but only stories as his father said King Theoden was a coward in the face of war.  
  
"You there child. Who are you and speak swiftly."   
  
Faramir was speechless. It was not that the man looked mean, it was the fact no one had ever spoken to him anything but harsh words; and he was afraid to say the wrong thing even now. He looked up at the man now and saw their was a boy with him around his age., but he didn't seem interested in Faramir at all. "I did not mean to tresspass" he stammered.  
  
Theodred son of Theoden did not think he dangerous. He was but a child, and by the looks of him he was even younger than Eomer. "Come child the road here is no place for a child. The minions of Sauron are ever alert and around. We shall take you with us and figure out from there who you are."  
  
Faramir to cold and to tired to argue gladly got atop the horse next to the kind man. No one spoke, but the boy his age did smile at him and that made Faramir sad; for he thought of his brother and how he missed him already. For a couple hours they rode and Faramir grew sleepier and sleepier. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep and try to forget this day ever happened. As he was finally drifting off he was woken by the halting of the horses. He looked up and saw a man wearing a crown staring back. He tried to hide behind the rider in front of him but the man came up and pulled him from the horse.  
  
Faramir winced as the bruises from his last encounter with his father had not yet healed, but he hid his pain and bowed deeply in front of the king. "I am sorry to have darkened your doorsteps in such a manner milord. Please forgive me and I beg of you to let me sleep the night and I shall be on my way."  
  
"ON your way nonsense! How old are you child? You could not be more than eight years old."  
  
Faramir was a little upset he was small for his age but he hated the fact that everyone thought him younger. "I am eleven milord."  
  
"Well young man I believe you could do with a a bite to eat and perhaps a rest."  
  
That would be excellent milord" Faramir said bowing again. He tried to make sure he did not incur the wrath of this man, as he was intruding on his hospitality. He also made sure not to say his name, as he could only imagine his father right now when he discovered he had diobeyed him.  
  
They all walked into the house and through the great hall. Faramir gasped at the beauty of it since it was seldom he was in his father's own hall. Eomer looked at the boy and seemed amused. "Why do you gawk as if you have never been in a hall before? Surely you have."  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend anyone." Faramir said already shrinking back from the boy.  
  
"No worries, come before they eat all the food."  
  
Each of them went into the dininghall and sat down. It was filled with a vast amount of food and Faramir didn't know what he wanted first. He filled his plate with a small amount of meat and a single piece of fruit and began to eat. His manners were impeccable and he tried not to make any noise as he ate. Theoden looked across the table at the child, and then to his own son and fosterson. They were snorting over their meal. Talking about their latest escapade. Faramir sat in his seat having finished the small amount of food on his plate and yet not getting up.  
  
"You do know you may be excused" Theoden said looking at Faramir He saw the child seemed confused as if he was not used to being talked to. "I believe Eomer can show you the way to our guestroom."  
  
Faramir shook his head and stood. "Thank you milord for your hospitality." With this he bowed and departed with Eomer.  
  
Theodred turned to his father" Who is he and why does he seem as if we will turn on him like a pack of wargs at any moment."  
  
"I do not know but I intend to find out." came the reply of his father.  
  
Up the stairs Faramir followed Eomer until they came to a door. "Here is the guest room. You can freshen up if you like."  
  
"Thank you" Faramir said and bowed again and went inside the door. Once inside he looked around. It was not as big as his room back home but it this was alot better. He didn't have to worry about his father's wrath here; or at least he hoped not. He began to take off his shirt and change clothes. What he did not see was Eomer standing with the door cracked open, towels in hand.  
  
Eomer was shocked. What he saw made tears well up in his eyes. The child was covered in welt marks. Who could do that to someone so small. He cleared his throat and went inside. Faramir was dressed then and Eomer entered like he had not been standing there the whole time.  
  
"So are you going to tell us who you are now or do we have to guess?"  
  
Faramir looked at him not knowing if he really could trust him. He seemed like somebody who he could, so he began to talk.  
  
"First who are you and how old are you?"  
  
"I am Eomer and I am fourteen. Now that you know me, how about you tell me who you are."  
  
Faramir sighed. "Alright but I do not know if I should. I am Faramir son of Denthor of Gondor. I left my home and my father does not know where I am. I would like to keep it this way."  
  
Eomer gasped. "You are the stewards son!? Your father does not know where you are, but why?"  
  
Faramir did not answer. He couldn't tell them about his father. He had never told anyone except his brother. They would only tell him he deserved it anyway. " I.......I can not answer that."  
  
"I do not know why you will not answer the question, but know your secret is safe with me." Eomer smiled and said goodnight and closed the door.  
  
Faramir breathed a sigh of relief and then began to look around. He was alone in a strange place. His brother was not here and he suddenly felt even smaller than his eleven years. He curled up on the bed and wished he had his brother or someone else to stay with him till he fell asleep. Soon however the peacefulness of the night lulled him into sleep. 


	2. The Hidden Fears

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: I must again put this because it seems someone missed it. I have made Faramir younger in this fic than he is in the book merely for the sole purpose of this fic. This fic is also"AU" All reviews are welcome all flames are currently being laughed at and then will be returned to you.  
  
Now to my reviewers.  
  
Kaorethien: Here is the more you asked for. And yes Denethor is an arse.  
  
Catmint: Glad you found one you liked! YAY! thanks for reviewing here is an update for you!  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes sad but alas it was Sauron who made me do it.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks! Here is an update!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I live for your reviews! Pelt away!  
  
Morfinwen: I can not help but LMAO. Only seen the movies *snort* I hope the e-mail I sent you straightened out all your missed things. I must go to the chapter now as I have laughed so hard I have tears in my eyes.  
  
I was not planning on updating this soon but I had to do it after reading the reviews..  
  
Chapter2  
  
"NO! I promise to be good! Please stop it! I promise father! I did not mean to be bad" Faramir yelled out trapped in another of his horrifc dreams  
  
  
  
Theoden rushed in to the room hearing the shouts. What he found both horrified him and angered him. Faramir was dreaming and had yanked all his covers off the bed. He was now still asleep but curled in a ball cowering, as if he were used to being punished. Theoden went to the bed and placed his hands on the child. Faramir cried out and Theoden thought perhaps he had harmed the child. He lifted the boys shirt and saw why the child had cried out; he was covered in welt marks across his back, some old,some fresh. He gently pulled the child into his lap and rustled him till he awoke.  
  
  
  
Faramir blinked,and when he realized where he was and who had him,he shrank back. "I apologize for waking you. I am fine, you should return to your bed now.."  
  
  
  
"I have no intention of returning just yet;and you are far from being fine young man. Would you like the explain the marks on your back to me?"  
  
  
  
Faramir's eyes widened and he began to tremble. "It is nothing really, I should have not angered him. I need to be a better son and he would not have to punish me so."  
  
  
  
"Do you believe you deserved this and why for the love of all that is good?"  
  
  
  
"Father says I am weak. He says I killed my mother by being a frail and insolent child,and I should be happy he is trying to make me be less of a burden on others."  
  
  
  
"Your father is insane!" Theoden shouted "You do not deserve this, not now or ever. Who is your father? You must tell me now,so that I may speak with him."  
  
  
  
"No!" He will be angry that I left in the first place. I do not wish to burden him any further. I left so he would be rid of me."  
  
  
  
"You will tell me now!"  
  
  
  
Faramir shrank back from the voice he had so often heard. He was also used to obeying,so sadly he told Theoden.  
  
  
  
"I am son of Denethor II of Gondor,he is my father, but I am not worthy to be his son."  
  
  
  
"We will see about that. Now try to get some rest and I will sit here till you fall back to sleep."  
  
  
  
Faramir did as he was asked, glad for no more questions. Theoden sat glaring at the child,his mind whirling,why Denthor would do such a thing to his own child. He had known him to be a spiteful and cruel person,but to his own kin. This enraged him and he had to contain the outrage that threatened to consume him.  
  
  
  
Theoden had waited till the child had fallen back to sleep before he stepped from the room. His thoughts still lingered in the fear he saw in the boy's eyes. He strolled down the hall at a brisk pace until he reached Eomer's room. He peeked in the door and saw Eomer fast asleep. Eomer was not so small anymore but he was still thought of as his child. He could not even think of harming him as Denethor had done to his son. Right then and there he decided he was going to set out in the morning for Gondor.  
  
Sorry so short but as I said was not planning on updating so quickly but was motivated to do so by the reviews. 


	3. Return Home

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: YET AGAIN I see that some have FAILED to read the A/N. I CLEARLY stated in BOTH previous chapters that this is an AU fic, and that I changed Faramir age from the books just for this fic. All I can say is this IT IS fiction and here is the definition for fiction.  
  
An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented.   
  
The act of inventing such a creation or pretense   
  
A literary work whose content is produced by the imagination and is not necessarily based on fact.]  
  
It is a fic an AU AU AU AU AU AU fic which I said in both chapters, I would like to thank All my reviewers who read this for what it was merely an AU fic and nothing more.  
  
two hours with fish: Thanks Alex it was written for you!  
  
Elven Kitten: I just borrowed the eyeball for a short time lol  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Thanks and I am glad to see you have not fallen off the face of the earth GIMMME VERY SOON!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: BIG thanks to you for your reviews and for your support  
  
Kaorethien: To you yes Boromir is probably frantic update for you!  
  
Jopru: Thank you! for reading  
  
Firniswin: I wish to thank you for reviewing as you always do  
  
Mystkyten: Update for you hope you enjoy.  
  
LETHE82: It is not said in the books those things which leaves the author to guess, 2ND It was CLEARLY marked in both previous chapters that it is an AU FIC  
  
Now that being said this is the last chapter, normally I would be sad but thank VALAR as I will not have to explain myself repeatedly about the whole AU thing and that I changed someone age to fit a fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AT Dawn.........................  
  
  
  
Faramir opened his eyes and saw that the sun had already risen and he quickly jumped up from his bed. His father would be furious that he had slept in. He quickly dressed and then it hit him. He was not in Gondor and his heart was relieved. As he smiled the door opened and in walked Eomer.  
  
  
  
"Father says to dress and come and eat; we leave for Gondor within the hour."  
  
  
  
"What?.... but why?"  
  
  
  
"Because he wishes to return you home and speak to your father" Eomer at once saw the fear in the boy's eyes. He almost regretted having to take him back, It would be nice to have someone around his age to play with.  
  
  
  
"Do not fear he will let no harm come to you Faramir."  
  
  
  
Faramir sighed little did Eomer know of the wrath of his father. He knew what waited him in Gondor and it was not loving arms. "Very well I will be down in a moment"  
  
  
  
Eomer left and went to the dining hall. Once he entered he found his uncle right away and spoke to him "Uncle do you think it wise to return him to ne who treats him so poorly?"  
  
  
  
"I do not know what the day will bring but he should be with family. SHould Denethor see fit to try to harm him he will suffer at my hands."  
  
  
  
Eomer shook his head in agreement and turned as Faramir walked into the room. He looked so small and he had a look of dread on his face.  
  
  
  
"Come eat something before we go."  
  
  
  
Faramir sat down but he only made the appearence of eating as his stomach would let him eat. He was far to nervous about going home.  
  
  
  
For hours they had ridden through the valleys and dales until they were but a couple of hours from Gondor Faramir sat upon his horse and thought of actually fleeing from the group, anything not to have to go back there. The only thing he wished to see again was his brother. He knew Boromir would be worried about him,but he knew he had to get away before his father killed him.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking" EOmer aid riding up to the boy.  
  
  
  
Faramir didn't know if he could trust this boy with what had happened to him but he decided he had nothing to lose. Also just maybe they would not make him go back. "My father says I am the reason my mother died, that I killed her and should have died in her place."  
  
  
  
Eomer was shocked. Having lost his own parents he could not even think of why someone could say this to anyone much less a child. "He was wrong in saying this Faramir you must know that."  
  
  
  
Faramir shook his head. "I know this but it hurts nonetheless. Why must he be so cruel? Why must all his anger be directed at me?"  
  
  
  
"I do not know the answers you seek, but we will find them." Eomer said as he laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
As the outline of Gondor made itself clear Faramir shuddered. The gloom that hung over Minias Tirith ate away at him. It was not a place of beauty and happiness as it should be but one of darkness and hatred. He did not want to go back and now seeing it reconfirmed this thought.  
  
  
  
As they entered the first floor of the seven tired castle he winced as a guradsmen approached them.  
  
  
  
"Halt who comes to the realm of Denthor"  
  
  
  
"Tell him Theoden of Rohan wishes his counsel"  
  
  
  
The guard looked at the small group and Faramir held his head low as not to alert him of his face. He led the group through the first gate and they rode on until they reached the last floor and dimounted.   
  
  
  
Faramir had to be shaken to waken him from his stupor as the stable hand tried to take his horse to the stable. He looked at him and the stable boy gasped.  
  
  
  
"There has been a search for you for days Prince Faramir. Your brother has searched day and night for you."  
  
  
  
Faramir felt guilty knowing Boromir had been worried and now he wished to lay eyes on his brother. "Is Boromir here now?"  
  
  
  
"Nay milord he is still out riding, but he should be back soon as the sun is about to set."  
  
  
  
Faramir shook his head and reluctantly led the group into the castle and up the stairs to his father's hall.  
  
  
  
As he neared the door he hung back from the others.  
  
  
  
Theoden saw this and got down on his knees so he would be eye level with the boy. "I will not let him harm you in my presence. This I promise you, have no fear."  
  
  
  
Faramir shook his head and they opened the doors and went in. There sat Denthor at a table surrounded by a group of his highest ranking men. They seemed to be leaning over a table studing a map.  
  
  
  
"What is it that you wish Theoden? As you can see I am extremely busy and have no time for trivial matters."  
  
  
  
"I thought you would like to know your son is safe and has been returned to you." Theoden said his blood boiling having been dismissed almost like a servant.  
  
  
  
"Where is my son!?" Denethor boomed "We have searched everywhere for him . I can not believe he would pull me away from more important matters to have to hunt down my own child."  
  
  
  
Faramir heard his father's words and shrank behind Theoden's robes. He suddenly had the feeling of fleeing again. He could hear the fury in his father's voice. Theoden turned around and knelt again. "Are you alright? You can do this I am here."  
  
  
  
Faramir shook his head and stepped from behind Theoden. His father saw his son looking quite small all of a sudden annd something struck him. He looked at his son and saw his wife.   
  
  
  
"Come here Faramir now!"  
  
  
  
Faramir willed his legs to move but they wouldn't and he was glad when the door swung open and his brother rushed in.  
  
  
  
"Faramir!, brother where have you been?" he said grabbing Faramir and pulling him into a mighty hug."  
  
  
  
The sight of his brother eased his heart. He was so glad to see him he had forgotten his father who still stood at the other end of the room. Both of them turned to see his father with a stern look on his face.  
  
  
  
Boromir whispered into his ear. "Go ahead I am here with you."  
  
  
  
Faramir slowly walked to his father fear eating at him. He cringed at the thought of the last time he had seen his father,and the beating which had happened. He walked up and stood before his father who neither looked at him,or even looked like he saw him.   
  
  
  
Denethor was lost in the past. His wife had told him on the day before she had Faramir about how much she loved him and that this child would be a gift to the world. She somehow knew ehe would have a heart of gold and be the one most like herself. She had told Denethor she did not fear death for she had brought a new life into this world.  
  
  
  
Faramir began to shake thinking his father was plotting on his punishment and was caught of guard as his father reached for him. He cringed away and his father blinked from his trance. What he saw was his son afraid of him, his father. How could he have done this to his own child. How could he have made his son fear him and pull away. Not thinking anymore he grabbed the child who yelled out. Theoden stepped forward getting ready to pounce on Denethor but what he saw stopped him. Denethor pulled his son into an embrace and kissed his head.  
  
  
  
"How wrong I have been my son. Can you ever forgive me? SOmetimes I let my hatred of your mother's death consume me and took it out on you. I do not deserve your forgivness but I hope one day you can; and if I slip again and make you feel this way just tell me agreed?"  
  
  
  
Faramir shook his head throught the tears. He could not believe it his father was hugging him for the first time he could remember. He wondered if this new found love would last, but he did not wish to ruin the moment.  
  
  
  
He let his father go for a minute and ran up to Theoden. "I would like to thank you for bringing me home and giving me a place to stay." he said with a bow.  
  
  
  
"We shall always be there for you should you find need little one and with that he and Eomer turned to leave this family alone in their reunion.  
  
  
  
Little did they know years later things would be different but for now all was well in Middle Earth. 


End file.
